guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Salvage item
Category:Glossary category:Items Definition Salvage Items are items designed with one main purpose: to salvage them into materials or runes. Technically speaking Salvage Items are not the only items in the game that can be salvaged. Still, the term "Salvage Item" is reserved to refer to those items labeled Salvage Item by their ingame description. Other items may be salvaged too, but it is not the intended main purpose. Salvage Items split into these sub-types: *'Armor' taken from a dead foe's body. : Salvage armor pieces do not stack in the inventory, but may contain runes. The armor cannot be worn by players. :Prophecies campaign: : :Factions campaign: : :Nightfall campaign: : *'Hides', Half-digested Food, Spider Webs : These items do stack in the inventory, but never contain any runes. :Prophecies campaign: : :Factions campaign: : :Nightfall campaign: : Acquisition Salvage Items are dropped by mobs slain in the game. You can not buy Salvage Items from any merchants or traders. You can trade for them with other players. Usage Salvaging Materials As mentioned above, extracting common or rare crafting materials from them is the main purpose of Salvage Items. To salvage materials you can use different types of Salvage Kits, with different result: *Using a (Basic) Salvage Kit will result in common crafting material. *Using an Expert Salvage Kit or Superior Salvage Kit will result in either a larger amount of common crafting material or, with a certain chance, in rare crafting materials. image:Exclaim2.GIF For more information on salvaging, see: Salvage. Salvaging and Identifying Runes If a Salvage Item's title is blue, purple or golden it is guaranteed to contain a rune. (See: Item rarity) To salvage a rune from an Item you must use an Expert Salvage Kit or Superior Salvage Kit. The chance to retrieve a rune with such a kit is 100%. You will determine which profession it is for this way, and then identify it afterward (particularly use if you are trying to unlock specific runes, or have more than one account, or are looking to resell unwanted unidentified runes). Next, (if you so desire) identify the rune, using any identification kit. If no characters on your account have ever identified that particular variety of rune previously, you will "unlock" it, making it available for use by any of your PvP characters. Runes which are identified in this manner, will have a value in their description...and you will get a minimum of this value when reselling it (even to the rune trader who may offer a mere 10 coins for many of the less popular runes. Warning: Using a (Basic) Salvage Kit will ''destroy the rune and you will get only common crafting materials.'' Warning: Some players sell unidentified salvage items to other players so they can use it to unlock runes. There is a possible scam to be aware of when buying such items. Selling Salvage Items can be sold to merchants as is without salvaging them. This can actually bring in more gold than salvaging a minor rune that will sell for the minimum price of 25 gold at a Rune Trader. However, prices for minor runes do fluctuate based on supply and demand, so it is worth checking prices at the trader before selling or salvaging. List For a list of Salvage Items see: Salvage Items Category